Absence
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: POST PHANTOM PLANET/POST SERIES. Vlad Masters has spent years floating in space, but when the earth’s gravity starts to pull in his ship, the villain starts to plan his comeback. However, is he the only ghost anticipating his arrival? VLAD/DANNY


**Absence **

**As much as I didn't like how the show ended, I'm challenging myself to write a story about how I would continue it(kinda like if Nickelodeon came to me and let me write a Danny Phantom movie and told me I could do whatever I want).**

**Now I'm going to warn you, Vlad is going to be a little . . . different in this fic, I figure a few years in outer space would have that effect on him. Not to mention Danny is older and therefore isn't going to be the same as he was when he was fourteen year old(So expect some OOCness).**

****Just so you all know, there will be a lot of Vlad's inner monologue and thoughts, which will be represented with italics.**

**Summary: Post Phantom Planet. Vlad Masters has spent years floating in space, but when the earth's gravity starts to pull in his ship, the villain starts to plan his comeback. However, is he the only ghost anticipating his arrival? VLAD/DANNY**

**Warning: the aforementioned OOCness, very mild mentions of violence, and male/male(slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, BL, etc.) **

***Once again, I write in the wee hours of the night and suffer from insomnia so there are probably some mistakes in here that I may have missed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. But if I did, there would be an ongoing Danny Phantom comic book that would be rated M(and not just for the guy love).**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Why on earth did I do that?_

_Why did I bet everything, my fortune, my fame, my reputation, on one shot, one last ditch effort?_

_Me, a man that has never left things up to chance or luck. A man that has learned long ago the foolishness of gambling._

_I have always made sure that I always had the upper hand, that I would always win . . . because whenever I gambled and put faith into anything, I always lost. Spectacularly. What made me think this time would be different?_

_Gambling is a fool's game._

_Correction. _

_Gambling is a **young**__ fool's game._

_That way, even if you lose everything, you still have the time to build yourself up again._

_Gambling is something that the rash and impulsive can do._

_Someone like Daniel Fenton._

_Daniel gambled, he bet not only his reputation and secret identity, but the fate of the entire world and that of the Ghost Zone . . ._

_And the boy had won._

_Some people have all the luck._

_But that's alright, I can wait. I know the value of patience. Even now, I can bet that the boy thinks he has no worries, that Vlad Plasmius is dead and gone. That I am no longer a threat. That the collision with that asteroid had killed me._

_Hmph._

_Silly Little Badger._

Looking out of the window of his small space craft, Vlad watches as the blue planet grows larger and larger. Now he can recognize water and the familiar landmasses of continents. For the last seven years, the man had put himself into a deep meditative state, similar to that of ancient monks, to survive in the dark abyss of space. His ghost abilities had enabled the man to live off the small amount of food and water stored on the ship. Granted he wasn't in the best physical condition, but he was still alive. And in Vlad's mind, that was all that mattered. After all, the former multibillionaire had a life to rebuild.

_It shouldn't be long now. Perhaps a few more days even._

In his solitude, Vlad Masters still maintained the suave nonchalance that he had in his former life on Earth. The isolated man could have easily succumbed to the loneliness, but he chose to endure it(as he had endured so much before). During his time in space, the mastermind had been planning his return and fantasizing about the precise course of action he would take once he stepped foot on Earth. However, the half ghost didn't have a mind full of vindication or revenge, if anything the time had allowed him to take stock of his life. His failures, his mistakes, his rare successes, his regrets . . . And he had come to terms with them. The former villain had accepted them and had decided to leave it all in the past. Besides, carrying those emotions with him would only twist himself into the bitter man that had put him in his current situation.

The funny thing about solitude is that you are forced to come to terms with the flaws and imperfections that he had long ignored or dismissed to further misguided goals. In effect, you become your own psychologist as you try to figure out the "wrong turn" you had taken somewhere in the path of life.

In any case, the man had made an oath to himself, that if he should ever return to Earth, his life would be different than it was before.

Now, Vladimir Masters was no fool, he had the intelligence to know that the dark sides of his personality weren't going anywhere. They were an integral part of who Vlad was. He simply knew that he would be more direct and forthright in his words and actions. After all, manipulation and relentless scheming had its place . . . and in some situations it did not.

But now, after seven straight years of drifting through space, his patience had been worth it. The pull of Earth gravity was slow, yet steady . . . in a way, the man felt like a sailor that had finally drifted home on a steady tide. Like Homer's Odysseus returning home to Ithaca after his ten years lost at sea. Though, unlike the Greek hero, there was no faithful Penelope waiting for him . . .

_In a few days, my imprisonment on this ship will be over. Clean air, fresh water, food and drink - I can hardly wait. Though I suppose I should take the time to prepare. . . after all, it's not everyday that one returns from the dead. _

_This will be fun._

Amity Park hadn't changed that much in the seven years since the Phantom Planet incident . . . even with the hordes of fans and well-wishers that traveled to the town that was the home of the world's savior, Daniel Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom.

In recent years, the young adult no longer had to worry about aliases or come up with ridiculous stories to cover his ghost hunting activities, he was an international hero and celebrity. There was no one on the entire planet that didn't know his name and face from the news or the statues of him around the globe. Even his parents had been exposed to fame by starting up a world renown ghost hunting school - The Fenton Academy. For the past four years, Jack and Maddie have used their talents and inventions to train the next generation of ghost hunters. The rising number of ghost fighters gave Danny Phantom the luxury of a few days off from time to time.

At the moment, the young hero was at the town hall, talking to his best friend and young mayor Tucker Foley. The two were busy figuring out a new system to organize all the known ghostly threats afflicting the town, and the world.

"Okay, I think were finally done, Danny. We finally have a complete list of all the criminals and threats in the Ghost Zone. Even their powers and weaknesses. I just need you to double check this for me."

"Sure, no problem."

Tucker hands the ghost hero the laptop. Taking it, Danny then and sits down on the green couch against the adjacent wall. He brushes dark, unruly hair out of his bright blue eyes as he gets comfortable. Despite those similarities to his 14 year old self, his limbs had elongated and his entire body is defined with lean muscle. The halfa's slim body had grown to an average height of 5'10". As he peruses the names of his various adversaries, the young hero's mind is assaulted with the memories of past battles and confrontations.

"Hey man, how's Sam doing? I haven't heard from her in a while." - asks Tucker as he starts watching CNN for the recent news.

"She's out fighting against animal oppression last time I checked. I would have talked to her more, but apparently cell phone reception is bad on Green Peace boats in the Pacific Ocean."

"Tch, that is so her."

Chuckling at Sam's activist life style, the ghost returns to his task of reviewing the ghost criminal list before it was sent to the government and then dispersed around the world. The list would effectively protect people all around the globe as well as help in paranormal research and development.

Danny is almost at the end of the list when a particular name catches his attention:

**Vladimir "Plasmius" Masters.**

At the mere appearance of his arch nemesis' name, a wave of emotions go through the teen. Hate, pity, regret, guilt, and a myriad of others that he didn't want to deal with at the moment. But knowing that a strange look is probably on his face, the hero takes a breath before turning to his friend.

"Hey Tuck, why is Vlad on this list?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I know that he's uh . . . 'Out of the picture' and everything, but I thought it would be a good idea to add him. You never know if some other whack job decides to expose themselves to ectoplasmic energy or something."

"Oh. . . that's a good idea."

With that, Danny returns his attention to the laptop. But instead of just reading the summary, the teen decides to open up the entire file on his former rival.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Name: Vladimir Masters**

**Known Aliases(es): Plasmius**

**Threat level: HIGH**

**Status: Unknown - presumed dead**

**Ghost Classification: Human/Ghost Hybrid**

**Creation/Origin: **

**- Born human, turned into hybrid ghost due to exposure to high-concentrated ectoplasm in college accident. **

**(Contact Jack and Madeline Fenton on details)**

**- After accident, subject suffered from Ecto Acne resulting in multiple hospital stays over the course of 10 :**

***Since he is a hybrid, subject has two different physical appearances**

**Human**

**- Middle aged man**

**- Eastern European/Russian features**

**- Blue eyes/ Shoulder-length silver hair**

**- 6'2"**

**- Slim build**

**Ghost**

**- Vampiric features with blue skin**

**- Red eyes/Black hair**

**- Same height and build**

**- Wears a white high-collared outfit with cape**

**SEE ATTACHED PHOTOGRAPHS**

**Known Powers/Abilities:**

**- Standard Ghost Powers**

**(Invisibility, Intangibility, Superhuman Agility and Strength, Flight)**

**- Ectoplasm blasts**

**(usually pink in color/can come from eyes) **

**- Cloning, total amount of copies subject is able to produce remains unknown**

**(clones can be either human or ghost form)**

**- Cyclone of spectral energy**

**- Manipulative, high intellect**

**- May have more unknown abilities**

**VIEW ATTACHED VIDEOS**

***DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THIS GHOST UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE!**

**Weaknesses**

**- Same as standard ghost**

**Fenton Family inventions can be used to deter ghost**

**-assumed to have same disabilities as Danny Phantom**

**(Severe over exertion can cause subject to return to human form, so regular sustenance and sleep is required) **

**Affiliations/groups: **

**- Skulker(see previous entry)**

**- Valerie Gray a.k.a. Red Huntress**

**(supplied her with ghost hunter weapons)**

**- Dani Phantom**

**(stable female clone of Danny Fenton/Phantom created by subject)**

**Special Notes: **

**- Similar to Danny Phantom in DNA and development**

***Both subjects started as humans that had been exposed to large amounts of high-concentrated ectoplasmic material.**

**- If criminal returns, he may target the Fenton family**

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As he reads the information and looks through the multitude of photographs, Danny's mind in overwhelmed with memories, not all associated with their battles.

Opening the most recent photograph of the former mayor, the young ghost simply stares at the pixels of color on the computer screen. His own light-blue orbs naturally drawn to the dark and menacing cobalt eyes of the man he hadn't seen in over seven years.

_This picture doesn't give them justice, his eyes were deeper than that._

That strange, yet completely true, thought unnerves the hero of the world. Though, in the years that the man had been . . . gone, the only hybrid had felt a dull emptiness. It wasn't like heartbreak or anything, just an odd feeling that he never could shake. Regardless, the young ghost had lived his life like normal, fighting ghosts as they arose or attending international functions as a goodwill and peace ambassador. In between that, he would either spend his time training ghost hunters with his parents or undergo medical studies of prolonged exposure of ectoplasm on the human body. In short, the ghost hero had many things to distract him from whatever repressed feelings he had for the only other one of his kind.

But these photos had definitely re-awakened them.

Brushing it off, Danny closes the file and continues down the list of Ecto criminals, none of them causing the same reaction caused by Vladimir Masters. Then again, no one - ghost or human, ever had the same effect that the other halfa had on the hero.

"Hey Danny?"

"Huh, what's up?"

"Nothing, you just look kinda out of it. Having bad memories looking through all your old enemies?"

"That's one way of putting it."

So wrapped up in their conversation, both teens fail to notice the tickertape of news that was eternally scrolling on the bottom of the CNN broadcast. If they had, one of them may have caught a particularly interesting story that slowly making it's way across the television screen.

ONE WEEK AGO, REMNANTS OF AN UNKNOWN AND UNMANNED SPACE SHUTTLE WERE FOUND IN PACIFIC OCEAN OFF CALIFORNIA COAST- NASA OFFICIALS STILL BAFFLED AS NO SATELLITES OR RADAR PICKED UP THE FALLING OBJECT. AN INVESTIGATION IS PENDING.

**_TWO WEEKS LATER . . ._**

In Wisconsin, the dense forests surrounding the former residence of Vladimir Masters. The man himself had spent the previous weeks getting his bearings before his arrival in his home state and the one location he knew like the back of his hand, his former home. Walking the hidden path to the mansion, he had expected the elaborate house to be seized by the U.S. government - the grounds to be swarming with agents and sealed off with a barbed wire fence. To avoid whatever security was in place, the ghost turns his body invisible to assess the state of his home and personal belongings. However, upon reaching the large house, dark blue eyes are surprised to find the isolated mansion protected with only a steady barrier to keep out ghosts. The villain guessing that the government was using his laboratory for anti-ghost and paranormal research. After all, Vlad's high tech lab made the Fenton's look more like a disorganized mess than it already was.

_I suppose, genius is still genius. Even if it came from a crazed evil mastermind._

It hadn't taken the halfa long to figure out that his accounts have been closed and his companies dissolved or sold to the highest bidder. As a result, he had been forced to access the one international bank account that was under an alias. It wasn't as much as he had before, but he supposed he could live a content life with only $50 million to his name.

Speaking of aliases, the man had decided to revamp his image a bit.

On his face are black rimmed glasses, the frames effectively throwing off any one that would think to recognize his face. His wavy, silver hair was still intact, however he had styled it differently. Part of it pulled back and he let the rest out to flow a few inches past his shoulders. On his travels he had picked up some new clothes, yet his taste for fine things had him wearing an Armani black coat over a white button-up shirt with deep-brown slacks. A vast improvement from the tattered rags he had worn when he walked into the high-end store. It was amazing what salespeople would ignore if one flashed a confident smile and had enough money in their pocket.

In retrospect, the disguise wasn't much, but the man had found that the best way to hide something was in plain sight. So to hide his appearance, he figured the less the better. After all, most of the world assumed him to be dead - he could probably approach Jack Fenton and the man wouldn't even recognize him.

Remaining invisible, the halfa enters his former home and silently prepares himself for the damage - but he is pleasantly surprised. Everything had looked as if he never had left the spacious home. The elaborately-decorated rooms remained the same as he had remembered them and the long corridors still held the Green Bay Packers memorabilia. Spotting the various green and gold items causes a nostalgic smirk to cross his dark features. As Vlad continues his travels around the house, he begins to notice that there is no smell of mildew, no dust, and just about no sign of age at all. If the villain hadn't known better, his home seemed expertly preserved . . . like a shrine of some sort.

_Who has been here I wonder? Even if my laboratory was being used for research, I doubt that the house above it would be kept so well intact. At the very least I expected the house to be gutted of everything of any value._

Impressed with the condition of the house, the villain goes towards his study that leads to his secret laboratory. The man figuring that he wanted to see if anything worth while could be salvaged or used. But before he enters the room, he hears movement and the sound of the hidden door.

_Oh . . . Someone is here._

Then the air is filled with a young voice talking into a phone, the owner seemingly tired from whatever work he had been doing.

"Don't worry about it Tucker, I don't plan on staying up all night . . . Yeah, I know . . . I'll see you later, bye."

As Vlad recognizes the familiar voice, a dark smile appears on the man's face.

_Hmm, what on earth Daniel is doing here?_

The villain's attention is caught as the young man flops down on the large couch. It appeared the hero had decided to spend the night on the couch, if the pillow and blanket were any indication. However the style in which he settled himself suggested that this wasn't the first time he had done so.

Despite knowing that he was perhaps as insane as the boy used to call him, the elder halfa decides to investigate the strange familiarity. Hell, it was probably a better idea to run before he was discovered and while he still had the chance. But something told Vlad to speak to the one other person on the planet, perhaps even the universe, that could understand him.

So, after waiting until the young hero slips into sleep, the ghost makes his way closer to the now-relaxing body. His footsteps are even and made with a purpose. Long-having since memorized every squeak in the hardwood flooring, the villain reaches his former adversary without a sound. Still invisible, he slowly walks around the tired youth. As he uses a hand to bring up the blanket, a small wisp of blue air escapes Danny's lips. A chuckle escape's Vlad as he notices the hero's ghost sense.

_Much good it'll do him in his sleep. God forbid I was any other ghost - he'd be dead before he even knew what hit him. The boy is number one on the hit list of every ecto-criminal in the Ghost Zone and he still sleeps so peacefully and unguarded._

Deep blue eyes soften as they take in the sight of a grown up Daniel Fenton. Despite the obvious growth spurt and the definition of lean muscle, the ghost hero was exactly as he remembered him, physically at least. Same fair skin, the same messy dark hair, and presumably the same pale-blue eyes . . .

But there was really only one way to test that theory.

Lowering his face so that his lips are only a few centimeters from his ear, the man drops his voice to a low, menacing tone.

"Are you comfortable, Little Badger?"

At the familiar voice and nick-name, powder-blue eyes immediately snap open. Vlad is amused as the boy bolts right up and starts looking around wildly, almost desperately, for a trace of the one person who ever called him that. After a few moments, one word escapes the young ghost's lips.

"Vlad?"

Choosing to have fun with his former enemy, an evil smile crosses his face.

"You sound rather desperate for me to confirm that identity."

"I don't need you to confirm your identity. . . you already have. I know that voice and it could only belongs to Vlad Masters."

"Should I be flattered?"

"Shut up, Vlad."

"If you are so sure of that I'm this 'Vlad', then why is that tone in your voice?"

"What tone?"

"The tone of desperation. There is something else you want me to confirm . . . What is it?"

At his question, the boy pales as an indescribable expression crosses his face - like a strange amalgamation of confusion and uncertainty. Almost as if Danny was somehow lost.

"I need you to tell me . . . Is that really you or have I finally lost it and am I just imagining that you're here?"

"Well, it would be deliciously ironic if the boy who used to call me a Froot Loop suffered from a mental disability."

"Vlad, it's definitely you, so just show yourself already."

Raising an eyebrow at the demand, Vlad reaches out a hand and strokes the side of Danny's face. His fingers silently relishing the feel of another person's skin after seven years of isolation.

"That wouldn't be much fun." -states the man.

The unseen action causes Danny to jump, yet he doesn't move away from the touch. Almost as if the phantom hero wanted to make sure he knew the man was actually there.

"How about we play a game, Daniel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I want to know how well you've progressed in seven years, and you seem rather anxious to know what I look like now. I propose that you and I have a sparring match. If you win, I'll show you my face."

"And if you win?"

"Hmm . . . What could I possibly want from young Daniel? I suppose I'll think of something interesting if I prove victorious."

At the ambiguous and suggestive response, a faint blush stains pale cheeks.

"Why on earth would I agree to that? For all I know you could want me to surrender to you or something."

"It's not completely out character for me to do something of that nature . . . however, if you beat me then you'll have nothing to worry about, right?"

Knowing that the young ghost never could resist a challenge, he is not surprised as white rings encircle the young body. Throwing off the blankets, the transformed hero jumps off the couch and into a battle position. An unseen but pleased expression is on the villain's face as he notices that the hero actually had some training in a fighting style.

"You've been training I see."

"Well, not all of us have been just floating in space for seven years."

"Hmm. Neither have I."

Vlad fires a quick succession of blasts at the young ghost. Sensing the energy, the world's savior evades them. Skidding across the floor, the ghost sends his own attacks to the place he thinks Vlad is occupying. The young adult annoyed beyond all reason that the man wasn't in his sight. Focusing his energy, the hero had to rely solely on his ghost sense to locate and deliver attacks on the other halfa.

"Not bad, Daniel. Your blasts are actually aimed instead of fired off at complete random."

"Impressed?"

"Don't get too cocky. While your attacks are more accurate, they are far from being precise. I'd be surprised if you could hit the exact same spot more than once."

"Show yourself and you'll see it firsthand, Plasmius!"

"Ahh, in my absence, your witty banter skills have improved, now I am impressed. Then again, any form banter is better than none at all I suppose."

"What were you doing in space all this time? Having group discussions with all the voices in your head?"

"Not exactly."-replies the man, casually letting the gibe at his sanity roll off of him. "Although, physically training oneself and mastering new ghost abilities in order to defeat plucky young heroes does have an odd way of occupying one's time."

"Haha, very funny Vlad."-grunts out the hero as he manages to land a blast on the invisible ghost.

"Hmm . . . I barely felt that. Are you sure that you've been training in my absence?"

At the repeated mentions of his absence, Danny gets a upset look on his face. Annoyed and frustrated, the young hero makes a few copies of himself and starts to fire multiple attacks on the spot he assumes his adversary is in. The spacious room is basked in a eerie green light as attack after attack are focused on one spot where the young halfa presumed his target was. After the assault, the phantom returns his copies to one form and hovers as he catches his breath.

"Vlad?"

"If I was the Box Ghost, I'm sure that attack would have worked on me."

Danny glares at where the voice is coming from, about a yard or two from the spot he was aiming at. Getting ready to fire another attack, the young hero is surprised to hear another chuckle behind him.

"It's been too long since you've fought me, Daniel. It must be a shock having to fight an enemy who not only has powers nearly identical to your own, but years of practice using them."

With that, the older ghost blasts the hero from behind. Catching him off guard, the attack disorients him and allows the man to grab hold of the falling body. His own clone disappearing as the elder halfa focuses his powers on disrupting Danny's. When snow white hair returns to black and glowing green eyes return to soft blue, Vlad smirks victoriously. Recovering from the highly-concentrated and close-range attack, the ghost savior realizes he is against one of the walls and his arms are held above him in Vlad's grip.

"Let me go you old Froot Loop!"

Since Plasmius is still invisible, the hero shouts at the area he assumes his adversary's face is located.

"Now, now . . . as nostalgic as that is, name calling won't do any of us any good. Besides, I have a few questions for you, Daniel."

"Like what?"

"Well, let's start with the most obvious . . . What are you doing in my house? It seems as if you live here."

"Technically, this isn't your house anymore."

"Really, then whose is it? I'd love to meet the new owner." -responds Vlad with a teasing tone to his words.

" . . . It's mine. Since you don't have any family or anything, the house was given to me when your stuff was seized by the government. And it seemed like a waste to just destroy it so I just kept it."

For a moment there is complete silence between the two hybrids. Vlad is taken by surprise that his enemy of all people had such a sentimental attachment to the mansion he called his home.

"It's the only place I can go where no one recognizes me or anything, so I like to crash here every once in a while." -continues Danny as he looks around the room. "I even programmed this place so that only a person who can effortlessly switch from human to ghost forms can enter. Besides, since I'm studying some of your experiments and research, it's easier to do it here instead of trying to transport it to my parent's lab."

"I see . . . So, have you had any luck with my work?" -the all-knowing smirk growing on the man's face.

"Not much, but then again only a crazy person would write all his notes in some weird code."

"It was done for security reasons. My years of research and findings are for my eyes only and, in the wrong hands, potential dangerous for both of us hybrids. Though, I could be persuaded to decode it for you if you like."

"Is there anything else you want to know?"-inquires the young hero who seems uncomfortable by their proximity.

"Just one more thing."

"What?"

"I've been gone for over seven years, presumed to be dead. But you don't seem that surprised to see me, Daniel. Why is that?"

The young body is pressed harder against the wall, his hands desperately trying to free themselves from the large hand pinning his arms above his head. Despite the tense air, the normally verbal hero decides to remain silent.

"Did you really think that you were rid of me?" -asks the man, his voice snaking it's way into the hero's ear.

" . . . No." -admits the world's hero in a defeated tone.

The boy's answer piques Vlad's interest.

"Really, now . . . Care to elaborate, Daniel?"

The man's question earns him an annoyed glare from the younger ghost, but with a resigning sigh it begins to disappear as Danny organizes his thoughts.

"I never really got over what happened all those years ago, something from that day stayed with me. I had always assumed that it was guilt or pity. I mean, even though we were enemies, I didn't want you to die. But even when everyone kept saying that you were gone and it was impossible for you to survive in space for so long . . ."

"Yes?"

"I knew you weren't . . . gone I mean. I just knew it wasn't true. I don't know how, or if it was just my wishful thinking, but I could sense you."

Leaning closer to the young man in his grip, Vlad lowers his head so that his lips are right next to the shell of Danny's ear. His warm breath on the sensitive skin causes a shiver to go through the young body. Remembering how fun it was to tease the hero, he uses his free hand to slide down the lean torso, the gesture making Danny blush furiously.

"You missed me, didn't you?"

At his words, sky-blue eyes widen in realization. Obviously, the man had revealed a fact that the young hero had just come to grips with himself.

"Vlad, what are you really doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is this supposed to be some sort of revenge for what happened?"

"Revenge is for the simple minded don't you think? Though I'd be lying if I told you that some of my tenure in space wasn't spent imagining what I'd do to you and your father once I returned."

"So what is it? How are you planning to kill us and take over the world this time? What scheme do you have to make Mom your queen? Whatever it is, I wish you'd just do it and get it over with already!"

"Contrary to your low opinion of me, Daniel, I don't have any sort of nefarious plot designed to take over the planet. Then again, I never truly desired to rule the world. Before my isolation, I was a rich politician and a secret ghost, I could have done whatever I wanted. And in regards to your parents, I've long since let go of my love for Maddie and my hatred for Jack. I sincerely wish them all the best."

"Let's say I actually believe this whole 'Zen Buddhist monk' thing you're doing now . . . what do you plan to do now that you're back?"

"Start over. I am only here to have closure and collect whatever I need. After today, I doubt you'll ever see me again."

As Vlad speaks, he looks around wistfully at his former home. Seemingly, not at all bothered by the fact that he would never see the world's savior again, except for the occasional television appearance. Danny, on the other hand, was on the other end of the emotional spectrum.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

". . . I don't want you to go away again."

"Daniel-"

"You have no idea what it's been like for the last seven years, do you?"

Taking a breath, the young savior averts his gaze to the floor.

"I've been made into this hero for the entire world, like an idol. All I ever wanted was to be normal, I just wanted to use my powers to help people."

For a moment, Vlad debates how to handle his former adversary. Not being one of the most sensitive people on the planet, the elder halfa settles for allowing the hero to vent. The action seeming to be the right thing to do as Danny continues to talk.

"No one knows what it's like to be a half ghost and half human. I'm tired of the world turning to me to solve all their problems. I'm tired of being used like a guinea pig for experiments and testing anti-ghost weapons. Hell, I'm just tired. I'd kill for a vacation to somewhere that no one knew who I was."

At the honesty pouring out of the phantom's lips, the man is taken aback.

"The only person that could even imagine the pressure, the strain, or just the hassle of being a hybird, is you. You're the only one that treats me the same as you always have - even after seven years floating in space . . . You are the only one that doesn't expect me to do everything."

Looking down, the man sees the effect being a teenage hero had on his younger counterpart. The world often had the horrible habit of abusing their heroes, forcing them to take on every problem that afflicted them. And if that idolized hero made one mistake, lost one life, the entire world would turn against him. Calling him a threat or a public menace and forgetting everything that hero had done to save them. After all, it was one of the major reasons Vlad had decided against the "hero" role, himself.

"I see . . . Daniel, if you insist, I could always provide you with a private phone number in which to reach me once I get settled. You would be able to talk to me whenever you like."

At that, Danny gathers enough energy and phases his hands from the man's grip and wraps his arms around the other ghost's slim torso. His grip on the man's body is tight and unwilling to let go. Although he still can't see it, the young halfa can feel the clothing against his cheek and warmth radiating off the other body - the phantom hero secretly happy that the man decided to remain tangible.

"That's not good enough."

Vlad is at a loss for words at the increasingly-odd behavior from his former enemy. However his mind is swarmed with thoughts.

_Daniel has never been this vulnerable before . . . I wonder what the world would think if they saw their precious hero this way._

To ease the young man currently latched onto him, an invisible hand gently runs through black hair. The soothing touch alone relaxes the ghost hero. Thinking back on his previous musings, a spike of anger rises in the elder ghost.

_What kind of people would put so much pressure on a mere teenager? . . . Though the fact that he has had no one to neither talk nor vent to doesn't help matters. Even with his friends and family, no one fully understands the strain and effects ectoplasm has on the body. I'm the only one on the planet that did and I've been in space for the past seven years - I suppose it explains why he's so attached to me now._

"Please." - whispers the young ghost, his gaze averted to hide the slight blush on his face.

"Please what?"- questions Vlad, thrown off by the pleading sound of the hero's voice.

"I want to see you."

At his request, Danny's eyes look up and manage to lock onto the older ghost's own blue orbs, despite the fact that he had no idea exactly where they were.

"I figured that I would be the last person you'd ever want to see, Little Badger."

"I used to think that too."

Genuine surprise settles on the elder halfa's face at the silent admission and the growing blush on the youth's cheeks.

"Well, technically you have me in your grip, so I suppose you won our game . . . to the winner go the spoils."

With a smirk, Vlad makes himself visible. Seeing the dark fabric appear, powder blue eyes widen and look up at the face he hadn't seen in years. For a few moments, Danny just stares up at him in shock, finally seeing his face made the other halfa's return feel that more real. Sky-blue eyes meticulously scan every facial feature as if committing each to memory. Noticing the glasses, the young hero's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion.

"You wear glasses now?"

"They're fake." -replies the man as he removes them from his face and puts them in his pocket.

The ghost hero raises his hand subconsciously and his fingers idly stroke the warm skin of Vlad's cheek. At the contact, a smirk crosses the man's lips as he makes no effort to move out of the experimental touch. The world's number one criminal simply allows the youth to continue exploring his face.

_Why am I doing this? Why is Daniel doing this? We are enemies, nothing more and nothing less . . . But the way he's touching me, it's like we're-_

"You haven't changed at all. It's like you haven't aged a day."

"The ectoplasm in my DNA is responsible for that. I haven't physically aged in over 15 years."

"Oh. . . I guess that's why everyone tells me I look the same since I graduated high school."

Both ghosts chuckle at the comment, yet remain as they are. Surprisingly, neither hybrid felt awkward or uncomfortable in the embrace. After a while, Danny moves away from the man, his hands fiddling with the lapels of the villain's wool coat.

"Um. . . I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Little Badger. Even internationally-known heroes need someone to confide in."

"No, well yeah for that too, but I meant that I'm sorry that I didn't come looking for you. Even if we were enemies, I should have at least tried to find out what really happened."

For a while the man is rendered silent.

_He thought about coming to look for me . . . Even when the rest of the world thought I was dead, Daniel didn't._

At that thought, a warm smile appears on Vlad's face.

"It's alright, Daniel. I understand why you wouldn't . . . And to be honest, if I were in your position, I can't say I wouldn't have done the same."

"But still."

"If you feel that guilty about it, allow me to spend one night here. After that, feel free to call whatever authorities you wish, I personally enjoy a good chase. Even if I am the one being pursued."

Vlad removes the young man from him and walks over to sit on the rather large, yet comfortable couch. The teen simply watches as the man adjusts the throw pillows and relaxes into the cushioned furniture.

"One night?"-asks Danny as he watches the elder ghost.

"Yes, then I'll leave."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Anywhere warm. As you can probably imagine, I've had enough cold isolation for a lifetime . . . Perhaps somewhere exotic."

Danny starts to walk towards the man, but with every step his body fades away. Noticing this, Vlad eyes focus on the area where he feels strongest surge of the familiar spectral energy.

"Daniel, what are you up to?"

"Vlad, guilt wasn't the only thing I was feeling when you were gone. As much as I hate to admit it, I was actually kinda lonely."

"Lonely? You were surrounded by fawning fans, your best friends and loving family. I'd figure loneliness to be the least of your problems."

"It is possible to be alone even in a sea of people. Sometimes, it's even lonelier than being isolated in space."

"In it's own way, I suppose it is." - trails the elder, still trying to get his bearings on the young hero somewhere in the room.

The man's breath hitches when he feels warm hands remove the wool coat off his body. Invisible fingers then slip under the heavy fabric and brush over his shoulders.

"Daniel?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing?"

"Removing your coat . . . unless you want to sleep in it?"

Choosing not to answer him, Vlad shifts his body in order to remove the thick piece of clothing. Once the coat is removed, he still feels Danny's hands on his shoulders. Not being able to tell what the boy would do next added a certain element of surprise to each of his movements. An eyebrow raised in silent question causes an amused sound to leave the hero's lips.

"What's wrong? You don't like when the tables are turned and you can't see me?""Well, I admit it is a bit unsettling." -begins the man. "However, I suppose I should allow you to have your fun.""How generous of you. So, what was it like to be in space by yourself?"

"Well, I wouldn't recommend it for a vacation, but the view was always nice. After the first few years, I got used to the dark and vast silence . . . Though any one else probably would have lost their mind."

"I guess you can't lose something you've already lost, huh Vladdie?"

The comment makes the man laugh before he continues.

"If anything, I missed human contact. Not that I had much on Earth, but the simple contact of another person is something you take for granted."

"Human contact . . . Oh, you mean sex and stuff right?"

"You always were blunt."

Suddenly, a warm weight is felt in Vlad's lap and pressure is on the soft furniture. Realizing that the youngest Fenton was actually sitting on his lap, blue eyes widen significantly, almost comically.

"I have to be, seeing as a certain villain can't realize when someone is actually hitting on them."

_Oh my god._

_Daniel Fenton, the world's hero, is on my lap and hitting on me._

_Jack and Maddie's only son . . ._

Vlad's thoughts are interrupted as Danny gently shifts, a seemingly innocent gesture, that manages to firmly press himself into the man's lap.

_Hmm, It seems Daniel has changed in more ways than I thought. _

"Daniel, do you know what you're doing? Teasing is one thing, but it is not wise to seduce a person if you have no intention on following through."

"Yeah, . . . I know."

Something about the other halfa's voice causes the man to reach a hand out. After a moment, Danny rests his cheek into the warm palm.

"You don't have to do this."

"So, you don't want me?"

Using mostly touch, the man moves so that he is resting against the back of the couch with the young ghost settled against him. In the process, Danny turns himself visible again. When they are comfortable, the head of black, unruly hair is resting on the man's chest.

"It's not that. I just don't want you doing anything out of some misplaced sense of guilt."

"Oh, then you are attracted to me?"

"You've grown into a rather attractive young man in my absence. If I wasn't such a model citizen, I may have let you continue your earlier actions. Let's just leave it at that."

For a while both ghost simply rest, the emotional and physical drain of their reunion finally taking their toll on their bodies. Danny simply listens to the steady heartbeat of his arch enemy, a smirk on his face as he realizes the strange situation they were in.

"This is weird . . ."

"What is?"

"The fact that we could've had sex tonight."

"Daniel, do you have a point in reminding me of my seven years of forced celibacy?"

The annoyed tone in Vlad's voice causes a smirk to cross the young hero's face.

"I'm just trying to say that I like this better."

"Care to explain?"

"I don't really know. I just do."

Not knowing how else to show his feelings, Danny raises himself up and kisses the man. It was the first time he ever kissed a man, but it didn't feel as strange as he thought it would. If anything, the contact was welcoming . . . for both halfas. Large hands run down his back and one even lightly gropes his rear. With renewed confidence, the younger halfa begins to explore Vlad's mouth. On that large couch, the two ghost simply ignore the outside world and their roles as hero and villain. Their mutual attraction to one another is the only thing on both of their minds. After a few moments, they both part and stare at one another. . . their faces only mere inches from one another.

"I enjoyed that."-comments Vlad with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Me too." -responds Danny.

Wasting no time, the two resume their kiss. This time the two ghosts touch and explore each other more passionately then before. If the two didn't reign in their desires, they would easily be doing more than just sleeping on that couch. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, Danny reluctantly attempts to pull away from the heated kiss.

"Vlad, we should stop."

"Easy said than done, don't you think?"

"Vlad."

Sighing, the man wordlessly consents to the logic of Danny's words, as annoying as that logic was, and pulls away. A smirk is on the other's face as he sees the darkened expression of the older ghost.

"This isn't easy for me either you know."

"Then why did you stop?"

"Because I don't think sex is something the two of us should rush into, we have a lot of history."

"When did you get so logical? I'm starting to miss the impulsive and rash teenager I used to know." -teases the villain, earning a smile to cross the youth's features.

"Don't worry, Vlad, I still am. If I wasn't, we wouldn't have had that make-out session just now. Besides, if we continued, you wouldn't have a reason to come back and visit me."

"You should know me better than that, Little Badger. When I find something I like, I never leave it alone for too long. Although the promise of sex is an unexpected and pleasant bonus."

At his words, the phantom hero rolls his eyes in mock irritation.

"Yeah, well whenever you're in the neighborhood . . . I'll be here."

With that casual statement, Danny settles himself back on the elder's warm chest and nuzzles into the white fabric of his shirt. Staring down at the messy head of hair on his chest, a bemused smile appears on Vlad's lips. Besides the exception of his late cat, the man never had someone to come home to. He never had someone to miss his presence or wait patiently for his return. It was a nice feeling to know that someone else was so affected by his absence.

"Goodnight, Froot Loop . . . and you better not leave while I'm still asleep."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good . . . *_yawn*_ because if you do, I'll hunt you down and lock you in a thermos."

For a moment, the villain is surprised by the words. Not that he wasn't used to the hero's threats, Vlad just wasn't used to the underlying emotion. A small smile is on his lips as he runs his fingers through the dark hair.

"Goodnight, Daniel."

**THE END**

* * *

**I love Greek mythology, so when I was thinking of how to write this story, the tale of a drifting sailor trying to return home( Homer's The Odyssey) came into my mind . . . of course, it was tweaked to fit Danny and Vlad's relationship.**

**Anyway, I apologize that this was another lemon-free Danny/Vlad story, but I promise I'll write one - it might even be a sequel of sorts to this.**

***Originally this story was going to have a much darker Vlad, but as I was typing it just didn't fit with the theme of the story. Though I don't mind reading darker Vlad, I just can't seem to get in the mindset to write him like that. For me, it's hard to convincingly make someone dark who uses phrases like "butter biscuits" as curses. So to those who have the ability, you know who you are, more power to you! Even if other people don't, I'll continue to enjoy your work.**

**LATER DAYS,**

**NINJA-RENKA**


End file.
